Umbrella
by fisherly
Summary: Slightly OOC. Allen asks Kanda out to go drinking while Kanda internally struggles with his feelings for Allen throughout the story. One-shot. This is dedicated to my friend, Jai. Happy birthday sweetie c:


Kanda stared at the ashy haired boy.

"You want to go out _drinking._" he repeated, making sure he had heard Allen's suggestion correctly.

"Look, you don't have to come." Allen sighed as he leaned against Kanda's doorframe. He noticed Allen's face blush slightly. "It was just a suggestion. I'm going with or without you."

Kanda surprised himself as he grabbed his coat and leapt out of his seat. _Why would I want to go out drinking with this dumbass?_ He thought to himself as rose, oddly willing to partake in the event.

"Eager?" Allen teased, earning him a scowl from Kanda. "You might want an umbrella; looks like it might rain later." He gestured to his own small yellow umbrella as he removed himself from his perch on the doorframe.

"Che. I don't need a fucking umbrella. A little water never hurt anyone." Pulling his coat over himself, Kanda walked out of his room and shut the door. The two marched the halls of the Order, side by side. The smell of dust tickled Kanda's nose, though he generally enjoyed the smell. Out of his peripheral, he noticed Allen's nervousness, deciding briefly to exploit it.

"Have you… ever done this before?" he asked awkwardly. "Gone out drinking, I mean."

Reluctantly, Allen opened his mouth to reply. "Well, er- no." he fiddled with the umbrella in his hand, focusing his attention towards it rather than Kanda.

"First time for everything, I suppose." he said, knowing well that Allen was slightly young to be wanting to drink alcohol, though he wasn't one to judge. He could admire Allen's apparent urge to seem older, as he himself had desired the same at that age.

For some unknown reason, Kanda's head started to pound. His chest ached. Kanda rightly decided to shove his clammy hands in his pockets. His unusual behaviour annoyed him. He'd gone out to drink before, what was he nervous about? What had riled him up so much? His gaze turned to the boy next to him, realizing that the only difference was Allen's presence. Mortification arose in his stomach and was visible in his facial features.

"Why are you staring at me, Kanda?" Allen asked, to which Kanda turned his head.

"I wasn't staring, you idiot." Red-hot embarrassment; like wildfire it spread throughout his body. Finally, and to Kanda's relief, the two reached the double doors leading outside.

Kanda eagerly opened them, trudging his way towards the closest area where alcohol resided. The fresh, cool air calmed him. Allen, realizing Kanda's strange behaviour, did what he thought best in that situation. He flicked Kanda forcefully on the cheek.

A light pain sparked upon Kanda's cheek. With lightning fast reflexes, he snatched Allen's wrist.

"What the fuck was that for?" he fumed, gripping Allen's wrist tighter with each passing word.

"You were acting strange. Needed to see how you'd react to me flicking you. All seems normal." he grinned nervously as he slapped Kanda's hand away from his wrist. "Owch. Tight grip."

"Sorry." For the first time that night, Kanda smelt oncoming rain. "Hurry up, Moyashi. Looks like your weather forecast was right." The sun was melting into the horizon, it's vibrant colors dripping like wax on a burning candle. It was nearly dusk, and Kanda feared what he and Allen's state would be as they passed this road once more on their return to the order.

Finally reaching their destination, Kanda and Allen stared at bright neon sign of the bar in front of them. He swallowed, looking at Allen. For his first time, he looked surprisingly less nervous than Kanda, though he was nervous all the same. The two walked into the bar, which was brimming with life and chatter.

"Follow me." he said as he lead Allen to the bar, choosing two seats next to each other. The bartender raised his eyebrow at Allen, proceeding to turn his attention to Kanda. Kanda fingered his sword, glowering at him. The message was clear; _cart him, and I'll cut you into tiny pieces._

"What would you like?" The bartender asked. _Smart move_, Kanda thought as he moved his hand from Mugen to the table.

"Something heavy." Allen's words surprised Kanda, and, just as he was about to argue, Allen kicked him under the table with his foot. "My friend'll take the same."

The bartender nodded as he prepared the drinks.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Do you have a death wish? Can you even hold your liquor, Allen?" he whispered to him as he grabbed his shoulder with worry

"I guess we'll have to see." He said as he grabbed the drink that was placed in front of him and took a large gulp, causing him to cough and blink several times.

"Allen! You'll pass out if you drink it that fast. Stop trying to be fucking impressive." Pissed, Kanda pierced Allen's eyes with a fiery stare.

"Okay _mom_." he said as he went for another large slurp of alcohol.

"Mom? Mom?! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW HARDCORE I CAN REALLY BE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Suddenly, it was a race to see who could finish their glass first. It took all of 15 minutes, and of course, with his pride being on the line, Kanda won.

"T-told you I can be hardcore." he said. His mind was swimming. He could see Allen swaying slightly.

"M'kay, you win." He grinned, giggling as he ordered two more drinks for himself and Kanda. "When I asked for something heavy, I didn't know they're gimme somethin' this heavy."

"That's what you get for trying to impress me, bastard." He chuckled. In the distance, some feet away, Kanda noticed a woman making her way over to Allen. Kanda's heart rate accelerated as the obviously drunk woman slipped her hands over Allen's chest from behind him.

"Hey there." She whispered in his ear, stroking his hair with one free hand while the other continued to rub his chest.

Kanda practically exploded as he unsheathed Mugen.

"GET YOUR FUCKING, GRIMY HANDS OFF HIM OR I'LL CUT THEM OFF FOR YOU!" he yelled, awarding himself the attention of the whole bar. His hands shook with anger as he gripped the hilt of Mugen tight. The woman rightly fled from the beastly Kanda. Allen, whose face was completely red from the recent events, silently thanked him.

"Its your fault we got kicked out." Allen grumbled as the two drunken men stood outside the bar. It was pouring rain. Night had fallen. Only one tiny umbrella was present.

"We can share?" Allen suggested, holding up his yellow umbrella to the swordsman.

"You can take your fucking umbrella and shove it up your dainty little ass."

He shrugged. "Is my ass really that dainty?" Allen started walking back to the order, holding up his umbrella as if he hadn't a care in the world. Their conditions were far worse than Kanda had feared.

"Yes, er- wait, no?" he slurred, already drenched from the downpour. His hair stuck to his face. "Stawp tryin' to make me look gay." Allen chuckled at these words, taking slight pity in the drenched Kanda.

"C'mere, you. We're gonna have to get intimate for a bit." he said, grabbing Kanda by the shirt as he lifted the umbrella over both of their heads. Squished against each other, the two continued to waddle back to the order.

Kanda could feel his pulse quicken at the proximity. The tiny umbrella supplied shelter, but not much. He purposely squeezed in tighter next to Allen, crouching slightly to be at his level. Kanda unknowingly put a drunken hand to Allen's face, and impulsively, he kissed him lightly on the mouth.

Allen paused, confused by the spontaneous action. Noticing his reaction, Kanda retracted quickly, catching himself. "I- uh, I'm so sorry I didn't even realize I was doing that until it er happened ohgod…" Kanda left the warmth of the umbrella. Allen, in turn, laughed.

"Your breath tasted like booze…" he commented.

"Eugh, well, so did yours…" Kanda replied, still attempting to avert his eyes from the white haired male. The cold rain felt calming on his warm, flushed skin.

"Kanda." he started, inspecting Kanda. His long damp hair seemed to glow in the slight moonlight. His eyes were closed as he took in the rain and allowed it to calm his nerves. "It's okay. I like you, too."


End file.
